wanting what you can't have
by lizzy-sarah'-teampaul
Summary: title- i'm unsure. when three boys come to bella's hometown ,forks, what will she do? beta anyone? temp haitus!


me, rose and alice hopped out of my silver volvo. that's when i saw it. a car identical to mine. i hate it when people have the same stuff as me. vain right? but then i really saw. there was three of the most gorgeous people i have ever met. when i saw the look on rose and alice's face i threw them a sharp look.

"look at them swanning about like they own the place" alice and rose nodded.

when we got out they looked at us. everyone looked at us. as per. we walked to first period.

mine was english_**(a/n: i'm not american so, is it english or litriture or whatever? please let me know, sorry for the authors note in the middle of the chapter)**_ i sat down in my usuall seat and waited for miss. evans to start the lesson. then he walked in. he spoke to miss for a second and then she pointed to the empty seat next to me. he sat down next to me.

"hi, my name's emmett cullen"

"bella" we didn't talk much after that.

on my way to p.e i met up with rose and alice.

"he was in my lesson i said"

"same here" they said in unison. i knew they were talking about the other two. not emmet. obviously as it's impossible to be in two places at once!

once we got changed and went into the sports hall i saw him again.

"so i'll be patnering bella with emmett rose with edward and alice with jasper........" coach clapp said. emmett waltzed over to me with a grin.

"i'm going to win this badminton match!" he said with so much ceartiainity _**(is that a word?)**_ it was baffiling.

"yeah right." and i was right. i beat him hands down. i laughed at him and swanned off.

i didn't see him again 'till last lesson. it was music. my favourite lesson. when miss. mason asked me and effy to go up and perform what we had been practicing. there was effy on the keyboard and me singing i wasn't nervous as i loved singing and performing.

Head under water  
And you tell me to breathe easy for a while  
The breathing gets harder, even I know that  
Made room for me but it's too soon to see  
If I'm happy in your hands

I'm unusually hard to hold on to  
Blank stares at blank pages  
No easy way to say this  
You mean well, but you make this hard on me  
I'm not gonna write you a love song  
'cause you asked for it  
'cause you need one, you see

I'm not gonna write you a love song  
'cause you tell me it's  
Make or break in this  
If you're on your way  
I'm not gonna write you to stay  
If all you have is leaving I'm gonna need a better  
Reason to write you a love song today

I learned the hard way  
That they all say things you want to hear  
And my heavy heart sinks deep down under you and  
Your twisted words,  
Your help just hurts  
You are not what I thought you were  
Hello to high and dry  
Convinced me to please you  
Made me think that I need this too  
I'm trying to let you hear me as I am

I'm not gonna write you a love song  
'cause you asked for it  
'cause you need one, you see  
I'm not gonna write you a love song  
'cause you tell me it's  
Make or break in this  
If you're on your way  
I'm not gonna write you to stay  
If all you have is leaving I'm gonna need a better  
Reason to write you a love song today

Promise me that you'll leave the light on  
To help me see with daylight, my guide, gone  
'cause I believe there's a way you can love me  
Because I say  
I won't write you a love song  
'cause you asked for it  
'cause you need one, you see

I'm not gonna write you a love song  
'cause you tell me it's make or break in this  
Is that why you wanted a love song  
'cause you asked for it  
'cause you need one, you see  
I'm not gonna write you a love song  
'cause you tell me it's make or break in this  
If you're on your way  
I'm not gonna write you to stay  
If your heart is nowhere in it  
I don't want it for a minute  
Babe, I'll walk the seven seas when I believe that  
There's a reason to  
Write you a love song today

as soon as i finished i saw emmett gawping and the bell rung. when i got out of school into the parking lot i saw my jacob on his motorbike. i hopped on puting on his spare helmet. rose was walking by. i threw my volvo keys to her.

"thanks rose!"i said. and jake rode off on his motorbike.


End file.
